Harry Potter y el Heredero de la serpiente
by lalocadekya
Summary: Despues de su quinto año en la escuela de magia, Haary regresa pero nunca se imaginaria con quien debera de estudiar ese año...
1. Sombra del Pasado

_**Declaimer:**_

**Harry Potter asi como todos los personajes de esa historia son de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia que se narra a continuacion del sexto libro de la Saga, llamado "La Orden del Fenix". **

**1**

**SOMBRA DEL PASADO**

**Habian pasado ya cerca de cuatro meses desde que Harry habia regresado al lugar al cual llamaba sin duda hogar, que distante se sentian aquellos dias en los cuales habia tenido que aguantar a sus tios y a su primo Dudley. Sabia bien que desde que habia regresado a Howgarts el ambiente habia sido diferente, cargado sin duda, mas eso hacia cada vez mas emocionante sus dias en el castillo.**

**-Potter... -Dijo una voz que Harry prefirio no haber oido cerca de sí- Potter... -Repitio aquella voz al tiempo que Harry sentia que un sabor amargo aparecia en sus labios.**

**Lentamente el muchacho de la cicatriz abrio los ojos, su mirada se paseo por cada uno de los presentes, primero por Ron y Hermione que le miraban aliviados, luego por Dumblendore que parecia haber estado muy asustado segundos antes y por ultimo a Snape quien era el mas cercano y aun sostenia entre sus manos un recipiente que Harry pudo observar era de un color verdoso.**

**-Ohhh... Harry... -Decia Hermione mientras se lanzaba en un caluroso abrazo que a Harry le parecio como si varios huesos de su cuerpo se rompieran levemente.**

**-No sea impetuosa señorita Granger... -Dijo Snape con la voz de tan pocas ganas con las que se referia siempre a los Griffindor.**

**-Severus... -Intervino Dumblendore observando con cariño a los tres Griffindor- Los jovenes han pasdo una noche muy movida... estoy seguro que... el joven Potter desea descanzar despues de lo ocurrido...**

**Harry se sobresalto al oir ello, ahora que estaba algo mas consiente lo recordaba, esa noche al igual que en los anteriores cinco años en su estancia en el colegio Howgrats de magia y hechiceria habia tenido un encuentro que casi habia terminado por darle fin a su existencia.**

**-Profesor Dumblendore... Señor... -Dijo Harry notando que el mencionado parecia estar listo a retirarse de la habitacion- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?**

**-Debes calamarte Harry- Ron se apresuro a tomar la parte de la sabana superior y cubrir a su amigo antes de que a este se le ocurriese el querer salir de la cama-Descanza...**

**Harry no tuvo mas que hacer ya que mientras Ron le cubria con la sabana, Dumblendore y Snape habian salido de la habitacion en un rumbo desconocido detras de la puerta.**

**-Severus... -Dijo Dumblendore deteniendose ante la puerta de una habitacion cercana a la de Harry, el de cabello grasoso se detuvo al oir su nombre de quien iba delante de sí.**

**-Digame...Señor**

**-Estoy seguro que aun no has podido superar el rencor que sentias hacia James de tus dias de estudiante.. pero debes saber que nadie elige ser hijo de nadie... sin embargo si elegimos nuestros propios caminos... Severus...**

**Snape no dijo nada, preferia haberle suministrado a Potter un veneno antes que un antidoto de curacion, pero las ordenes de Dumblendore eran sin duda una de las pocas que nunca podia negarse a seguir.**

**-Ahora... Severus... te he mantenido a mi lado desde que se dio la caida del Señor oscuro, pero... Es ahora que debes de decidir por tu cuenta...**

**-De que habla... Mi fidelidad esta con Hogwarts...**

**Albus levanto la mano y la poso en la perilla de la habitacion, pero no la abrio- Como sabras... el señor Potter ya tiene la costumbre de sorprendernos todos los años con sus logros- Snape aun recordaba como hacia unos años de una manera inexplicable Black habia escapado sin dejar raztro, para luego el año siguiente haber tenido que aguantarlo en la Orden del Fenix por pedido de Dumblendore-... Quien tenemos aqui, es posible que levante el interes de muchos... Severus- Dijo por fin Dumblendore girando la perilla y entrando a la habitacion seguido de Snape.**

**En la habitacion se hallaba una unica cama que estaba siendo ocupada por una persona que desde la entrada le era imposible reconocer a Snape. Al acercarse detras de Dumblendore hasta la cama del muchacho el maestro de pociones parecia no entender;se trataba de un joven de unos 16 años, de una tez clara; cabello corto, oscuro y ondulado, auqnue este no era muy apreciable ya que tenia una serie de vendas en su cabeza.**

**Snape observo a Dumblendore quien se sento en la parte baja de la cama observando de una manera piedosa al joven- Veras...Severus, esto seguro que este chico pudo ser un gran apoyo al mundo magico.. si se mantuviera en el camino correcto...**

**-En el camino... correcto -Repitio Snape observando al muchacho- Señor... este muchacho...**

**-Potter... -Severus al oir ello arrugo el ceño- ...esta noche segun sus amigos Granger y Weasly, se enfrento cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso- Snape trago grueso al oir equellas palabras- Este muchacho fue encontrado en el mismo lugar donde Potter yacia inconciente... Solo que parece que la suerte de Potter fue mayor...**

**-Este chico se hallaba en el lugar del duelo... -Dijo Snape en un hilo de voz- Tuvo suerte de salir con vida de alli...**

**Dumblendore movio la cabeza de lado a lado- Este chico, estaba bajo los escombros que del lugar, obviamente fue impactado por un hechizo... o maleficio tal ves**

**-Debemos informar a su familia, supongo...**

**-Lamentablemente Severus este muchacho no tiene familia...-Snape observo fijamente a Dumblendore.**

**-Le conoce entonces... -La verdad era que por mas que le mirara no le reconocia- ¿Quien es? O ¿ A que casa pertenece?**

**-Slytterin... -Dijo Dumblendore mostrandose bastante calmado.**

**-Eso es imposible... Siendo director de la casa de Slytterin es inposible que no reconosca a un miembro de mi propia casa...**

**-Veras... Severus... Es posible que no lo recuerdes... pero este muchacho ya ha hecho historia... y hubiese sido, tal ves, mejor que no la hiciese...**

**-Pero..Quien es... -Dijo snape perdiendo por ultimo los estribos ante tanto rodeo, Dumblendore se puso en pie.**

**-Un alumno brillante... con la inteligencia de Granger... la Astucia de Potter... lo precavido de Weasly y la arrogancia de Malfoy...-Un aire frio recorrio el cuerpo del director de la casa verde- Tom Marvolo Riddle...**


	2. El que no Debe ser nombrado

_**Declaimer:**_

**Harry Potter asi como todos los personajes de esa historia son de la propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La historia que se narra a continuacion del sexto libro de la Saga, llamado "La Orden del Fenix". **

**2**

**El que no debe ser nombrado**

**-Pero esto no puede ser... -Dijo Snape retrocediendo ante el reciente conocimiento adquirido.**

**-Asi es... el mismisimo Señor oscuro... Lo que no logro explicarme, es como acabo en esa forma, dudo que Harry halla hecho algo como ello, ademas es probable que sus habilidades se hallen en su mejor momento...**

**Snape desvio la mirada de Albus justo cuando el muchacho en la cama parecia moverse, por instinto tomo su varita pensando que al despertar podria atacarles, no tenia duda estaban en un peligro inminente si es que llegase a despertar.**

**Dumblendore se adelanto a Snape y bajo la varita del profesor, notaba el aspecto que traia, intimidado por saber la identidad del muchacho y aunque el mismo Dumblendore sabia del peligro que corrian, era mejor ir con calma como él bien lo sabia.**

**El muchacho abrio los ojos lentamente, observo con desden el techo de la habitacion que se hallaba encima suyo, luego llevo una mano a su cabeza, palpo las vendas que le cubrian parecia algo sorprendido; mientras las otras dos personas observaban ello.**

**Dumblendore se aclaro la garganta con lo que la mirada del chico se poso en el- Hay algo que desees decirnos... -Dijo Dumblendore observandole fijamente con sus ojos azul brillante mientras Snape se aferraba a la manga de la vestimenta del director.**

**El muchacho les miro de uno a otro, abrio la boca levemente pero no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada y la poso en las sabanas blancas que se extendian sobre el.**

**-Profesor... -Snape miro a Dumblendore- ...Creo que nosotros deberiamos mantenernos cerca de el mientras...**

**-Disculpe... -Corto el chico de la cama, con lo que ambos hombres le observaron. Tenia la mirada oscura levemente inundada de lo que Albus parecia creer eran lagrimas- ¿Quienes son ustedes..?**

**Snape dio unos pasos hacia la cama y observo al chico con lo que notoriamente era ira- No te hagas el tonto... ¿O es que quieres hacernos creer que has perdido la memoria? Claro seria muy conveniente...**

**-SEVERUS... -El tono serio del director hizo tranquilizarse al jefe de la casa de Slyterin- ...Hay una forma muy buena de saber si eso que dices es acertado... Creo que posees una buena cantidad de Veritaserum**

**Sin decir nada mas el hombre de cabello oscuro salio de la habitacion, mientras que el de las barbas largas observaba al muchacho en la cama- ¿Cual es tu nombre? -Pregunto de golpe el anciano, solo recibio de momento una leve negacion por parte del interrogado.**

**-No lo recuerdo...**

**Dumblendore se sento a su lado- Riddle... -Le dijo- Tom Marvolo Riddle... Nunca lo olvides...**

**-Si... si señor... -Dijo Tom afirmando con cierto tono de susto.**

**No paso mucho para que Snape regresara con la pocion y se la suministraran a Riddle- Veamos..- Dijo quien habia traido la pocion- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrio?**

**-No lo se...**

**-¿Como es que terminaste aqui?**

**-No lo se...**

**-¿Casa a la que perteneces?**

**Riddle le miro sin entender- ¿A que se refiere con casa?**

**-Es notorio Severus que no recuerda nada al respecto...**

**-Asi parece... -Afirmo de mala gana el maestro de pociones- Que haremos con el...**

**Albus parecio pensarlo por unos instantes- Lo quiero cerca mio... y estoy seguro que el ministerio entendera aquello...**

**-Esperen... -Dijo la voz quedada del muchacho- .. no.. no entiendo nada... podrian...**

**-Explicarte... -Completo Dumblendore- Veras Tom... hay cosas muy complicadas... y lo que oiras seguro sera una de ellas...**

**Snape no supo que mas dijo el director, tenia que ir a e informar al ministerio, no acaba de entender como ese sujeto estaba en aquel lugar y menos de esa manera...¿Un plan? **

**-Harry.. no deberias salir de la cama tan de prisa... -Se oyo la voz de Hermione cuando salian por la puerta de la habitacion de Harry junto con Ron.**

**-Deberia de hacer caso a su amiga Potter... -Dijo con el tono frio de siempre Snape quien aun estaba en la puerta de al lado.**

**-Pro.. profesor... -Dijo titubeando Ron**

**-Necesito hablar con el profesor Dumblendore... -Dijo Harry con algo de impetu- ..es muy importante...**

**-Me parece que tendras que esperar... Potter...**

**-Pero...**

**-Parece que no me ha entendido... apenas tiene una semana en la escuela de regreso y ya desea regresar a su casa en Privet Drive... -Harry retrocedio levemente- ...Ahora sera mejor que los tres se...**

**La puerta de la habitacion de al lado se abrio, dejando ver en primer lugar a Dumblendore, a quien Haarry estuvo por adelantarse a decirle lo que estaba esperando, pero luego mostrando a Tom, Harry palidecio.**

**-El... -Dijo señalandole a la vez que retrocedia- El...- Su mirada sin duda denotaba ira...**

**-Severus... sera mejor que acompañe al señor Riddle a mi oficina... -Dijo el director observando a Haary sin perderlo de vista.**

**-PERO ESE SUJETO...**

**-POTTER...-La voz de Dumblendore resono en todo el pasillo como si hubiese usado un encantamiento de aumento de volumen-...Sera mejor que me siga...-Dijo entrando a la habitacion donde haia estado hace nada con Riddle.**

**Harry avanzo observando con malicia a Tom, quien se coloco detras de Snape, luego la puerta se cerro.**

**-Profesor Dumblendore... **

**-Tranquilo Señor Potter...- Tanto el nombrado como Ron y Hermione estaban algo aturdidos.**

**-Creo que el profesor dumblendore tiene razon Harry... Ademas... ¿Quien era ese tipo?**

**-VOLDEMOR!!! -El grito de Harry lleno la habitacion con un eco tremendo, Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y Ron retrocedio espantado- No se como puede... -Dijo mirando caprichosamente al de la barba platiada.**

**-En efecto Harry... Aquella persona con la que te enfrentaste es la misma que salio de esta misma habitacion hace un momento... Pero al mismo tiempo una que se podria decir... diferente...**

**-Diferente?...-Harry cerro los puños a cada lado de su tronco- No es diferente a la noche que intento matarme hace 15 años... Profesor... es el mismo mago oscuro y tenebroso...**

**-Harry.. recuerdas... cuando Hagrid... te dijo que eras un mago, como era que desconocias todo aquello acerca del mundo magico y todo lo que habi ocurrido en el...-Harry afirmo con la cabeza- ...Se podria decir que, Tom, como que deseo que sea nombrado... Esta en una situacion igual o semejante...**

**-Igual... -Repitio Hermione- ¿A que se refiere Profesor?**

**-Tom... mis niños... ha perdido la memoria... totalmente...-Aumento al observar el rostro de sorpresa en especial a Haary- Ahora... deseo saber... que tipo de hechizos fueron los que usaron alli mientra se enfrentaron Harry...**

**-He.. hechizos... -Trato de hacer memoria- .. no.. no lo recuerdo bien.. actue por instinto...-Respondio bacilante.**

**-Pero... -Interrumpio Ron- ...Pense que, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... era mucho mayor y eso...**

**-Por eso mismo Señor Weasly... es que deseo saber si fue Harry quien aplico un hechizo que afectara a Tom de esa manera... En todo caso podria usar el encantamiento Priori Incantatem sobre su varita Potter...**

**Harry se apresuro a sacar su varita y entregarsela a Dumblendore, este apunto la punta de su varita con la de Harry, nada ocurrio... Las miradas de los presentes se posaron en Harry.**

**-No se que ocurre...La verdad es que no recuerdo bien... estabamos alli y luego se que nuestras varitas dejaron salir algo.. un hechizo y sali volando... no se que paso despues...**

**-Entiendo Potter... Pero ahora debo pedirte algo muy importante... -Poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry- Y ustedes dos tambien... -Hermiones y Ron asintieron- ...El ministerio de magia... le teme tanto a... ya-saben-quien , que preferirian tenerlo cerca de alguien que pueda controlarle... por ello estoy seguro que lo pondran bajo mi tutela... Asi es señor Potter- Aumento al ver la sorpresa de Harry- ...Por ello deben mantener el secreto del resto de alumnos...**

**-Pero el...**

**-El es quien es Potter... pero el problema es que... el no lo sabe, y es mejor que siga sin saberlo.**

**Aquello se oia facil de pedir pero no era una tarea facil, despues de todo el odio natural de Harry hacia aquella persona no era algo que se pudiese olvidar por solo saber que ese sujeto estaba amnesico. Pero Albus sabia que Potter y sus amigos harian lo posible por cumplir, por ello ahora debia de encargarse de la otra itad del problema que sabia que residiria en Hogwarts.**

**-Perdona la demora Severus... Tom... -Ambos asintieron- Bueno Severus.. puedes ir a lo que debes hacer.. -Snape se puso en pie, dio una ultima mirada a Tom y luego salio de la oficina del director. Los cuadros de los directores miraban al invitado sentado en el centro de la habitacion, tratando de recordar su rostro.**

**-Supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas verdad? -Tom observaba a las personas moviendose en los cuadros, el muchacho le observo.**

**-La verdad.. es que no se que preguntar... Se... Señor...**

**-Dime Tom... esas personas en los cuadros... ¿No te parece extraño que se muevan?**

**Riddle les observo de nuevo- Pues... la verdad no lo se señor... ¿No es normal que lo hagan?**

**Dumblendore se paseo por la oficina mientras pensaba, luego de varios paseos que ya parecian marear la vista de Riddle se acerco se bajo hasta su altura y poso las manos sobre sus hombros tal como lo habia hecho con Harry-Tom... hay muchas cosas que deberias saber y no las sabes... pero principalmente debes saber... que eres un mago...**

**-Un mago? -Dijo Tom repitiendo.**

**-Asi es Tom, un mago y con mucho potencial...-Riddle oia atento cada palabra- Nuestro mundo Tom... Es un secreto para los que no posee magia... Asi es... -Aumento observando la interrogante del rostro de Riddle-Hay personas que no poseen esas habilidades natas...**

**-Magia...**

**-Tom... Este lugar es una escuela para jovenes magos... hay muchos jovenes aqui que estan aprendiendo a controlar sus aptitudes naturales para la magia... ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te estoy diciendo?**

**Tom coloco las manos en si cabeza, se sentia vacio, a duras penas asentia a que le llamen de esa manera ya que ese anciano le habia dicho que era su nombre, pero no era algo de lo que tuviera la certeza, y esas cosas de las que le estaba hablando... no sabia exactamente que era.**

**-Señor...**

**-Puedes llamarme Profesor Dumblendore.. si lo deseas.. -Dijo el director con cierta nostalgia de aquellos años en que Riddle habia estado antes en la escuela.**

**-Profesor... Dumblendore... Pues gracias, pero se me hace muy dificil de entender todo esto... ¿Magia? ¿Que es exactamente ello?**

**Dumblendore sonrio- Mi estimado muchacho... hay gente que se pierde en el camino tratando de averiguar que es... y cuales son sus limites-Le miro fijamente a los ojos oscuros- ...Tu nunca.. nunca debes de caer en ese error... Ya han habido Magos tenebrosos muy fieros...**

**-Te..Tenebrosos?**

**-Magia negra... oscura... un mal camino; Tom... estoy dispuesto a dejar que te quedes aqui, a reeducarte en lo que hallas olvidado... Lo se es mucho... pero alla afuera, no quiero ser duro... Pero, no tienes donde ir... Howgarts es tu hogar como tu me lo dijiste muchas veces...**

**-Mi... hogar...**

**-Pero... para darte mi apoyo y proteccion... -Aquellas palabras sonaron algo intimidadoras, Riddle no pudo evitar hundirse en el asiento que habia tomado- Debes prometerme... que no tomaras... ni intentaras... adquirir informacion referente a las Artes oscuras... Es un mal camino Tom... entendiste...**

**Riddle le seguia observando, aquellos ojos azules brillante le miraban sin operderle de vista, se sentia intimidado pero a la ves protegido, no tenia donde mas ir por lo que sabia, y al parecer Dumblendore sabia al menos algo de el- Esta bien Profesor Dumblendore ... Es una promesa- Dijo Tom con la mirada firme.**

**Dumblendore se alejo levemente- Muy bien Tom... Ahora hay algunas cosas que debo arreglar... mientras puedes permanecer en la enfermeria...**

**Las siguientes horas, no hacian mas que verificar lo que Albus habia dicho, el ministerio preferia que permaneciera bajo su tutela, por si su memoria volvia de golpe. En el colegio mientras, los jefes de las casas estan siendo informados y al mismo tiempo eran informados de una norma que debian de hacerse conocer a los miembros de sus casas, en nada los directores de casa ya se hallaban comunicandoles a los jovenes dicha norma.**

**-Por orden del ministerio... y mas aun seguido por las ordenes del director -Dijo Minerva McGonagall a los Griffindor- Esta prohibido rotundamente, el mencionar ya sea el nombre o hacer referencia de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...**

**Los murmullos se oian por doquier; Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraban entre ellos, para ellos era algo mas simple de entender, desde entonces realmente seria el que no debia ser nombrado, mas para el bien propio de todos, incluyendo del mismo Riddle.**

_**Prox CAP: 3: Reselecionar el destino**_

_**Gracias a los que dejaron review, les prometo seguir con la historia hasta el final.**_


End file.
